Eileen (Virtua Fighter)
How Eileen joined the Tourney After losing both of her parents at a young age, she was raised by her grandfather—a "Kou-Ken" martial arts master from China. In addition to her grandfather's training, she perfected her skills with a Beijing opera troupe. One day, she happened to see a martial arts demonstration by Pai Chan and was amazed and captivated by the beauty and strength of her movements. Since that time, Eileen thinks of little else besides finding a way to approach Pai. To this end, she enters the Fifth World Fighting Tournament to find Pai. After the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, Eileen wanted to find a second idol. She soon spotted a robot named Elec Man causing trouble for a Chinese power plant. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Eileen stands in a crouching-like position with her left fist out and her right palm over it. After the announcer calls her name Eileen flicks her right hand, then raises her left leg backwards as the camera zooms saying "Don't make light of me just because I'm young!" Special Moves Jouho Chu'un (Neutral) Eileen jams her left elbow, then flicks ehr right hand into the opponent's face. Juji Kimensou (Side) Eileen hops forward slapping her left hand down like a monkey. Hikou Hagetsu (Up) Eileen crouches then jumps into the air circularly swinging her arms. Hikou Senshi (Down) Eileen leaps at her opponent wheel kicking her opponent two times. Hikou Gasatsu (Hyper Smash) Eileen leaps at the opponent punching him/her. If she hits, she follows by doing three spin punches, then kicks him/her in the face two times, then leaps back, then hops at the opponent again and swipes her hands down, knocking the opponent away. Saru Kon Renbu (Final Smash) Eileen vaults at her opponent using a Monkey Staff. If her kick connects, she follows by whacking the staff on the opponent six times, then spins it in circles at the opponent's frontal, then finishes with a jumping staff swing, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Eileen touches the ground saying "Toughen up" then punches, then slides on the ground then crouches and continues "by the next time we meet, OK!" #Eileen swings her fists like a money saying "Woo-hoo!" then crouches with her left fist enar her cheek and says "I won!" #Eileen flips like a monkey, then swings her fists while giggling, then pats her hips and swipes her left hand up saying "You're 10 years too early. Just kidding." On-Screen Appearance Eileen swings like a monkey to her starting point and says "Here goes! Bring it on with everything you've got!" Trivia *Eileen's rival is an electric Robot Master once built by Dr. Light and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily, Elec Man. her second rival is a Triceratops dinosaur. *Eileen shares her Japanese voice actress with Piastol. *Eileen shares her German voice actress with Natsuki Kuga Ni, Nurse Joy and Alicia Marquez. *Eileen shares her Arabic voice actress with Angel Cake, Col. Samantha and Ferra of the Ferra and Torr pair. *Eileen shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kargarok and Gonn Freecss. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters